Never Forget
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: "Never forget me Logan..." Character death & Cargan.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**A/N: Man I've been so lost lately... The next chapter of Love Each Day is almost done. Forgive me for being gone... I'm just... I'm just sorry. Truly. **

**If there's one thing I can teach anyone on this site it's this... cherish those who you love... because one day they might be gone. Love Each Day... Never Regret... Never Forget.**

**:Never Forget:**

Brown eyes opened hesitantly, before closing quickly at the harsh light that invaded its sight.

"Man... I feel like I was hit by a train..."

"Close, a car, a drunk driver hit you when you were crossing the street. You ran ahead of us, and we... we... couldn't reach you in time."

Carlos smiled sadly.

"I'm going to die... aren't I? he asked, his breathing labored.

Logan's smile became watery as he looked at Carlos, trying to smile... for the other boy's sake. This was hard for Logan... without the others... but they had stepped out for a moment... already having said their goodbyes. So now it was just the two. They thought it best if Logan was with him at the end.

"Yeah baby. You're dying."

Carlos seemed to think for a minute. And then that minute turned into 5 before he finally spoke.

"Did I... Did I do it right?" he was having problems forming words, and he couldn't feel his body. He looked down through heart-breaking eyes to see Logan grasping his hand tightly.

He couldn't feel a thing.

"Do what right Carlitos?"

"_Live_... did I live right? Did I do a good job?"

"You did a great job sweetheart. I promise." Logan was tearing up now and Carlos looked worried once more. Logan couldn't believe the heart of the boy in front of him... he was dying... and he just wanted to know that he was a good person, that in the end... he had done the right thing in his life. It was _killing_ Logan.

"Did I love... you right... Logie?"

And that was it for Logan, he let out a harsh sob and buried his head in his hands. The weight of world was slowly dragging the smart boy down. Drowning him, he looked up, into Carlos' honey eyes. Just seeing him. Being in his presence... and really seeing the beautiful boy for who he was.

_Paralyzed... heart failure... I'm sorry... You're friend's not gonna make it... Carlos..._

"You were perfect Carlos. I've never been so loved by anyone my whole life. And I've never loved anyone as much as you. I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to die... and I can't go with you."

Carlos smiled. It was weak, but it was _Carlos_.

"It's alright... cause I'm gonna save you a seat okay? So when it's your time... you'll have a place, and a home. With me Logie. Because you've always belonged with me."

"Thanks Carlos. I love you so much." My breath hitched as I gripped his hand tighter...

He still couldn't feel a thing. And even though anything phyiscal was lost on the small latino the pain in his heart for Logan was raging like a storm. He didn't want to go. Not yet.

"I don't want to go Logan... I'm not ready."

"It's okay... like you said... you'll be waiting for me."

"I'm scared Logie... I'm scared you'll forget me..."

"I love you Carlos... I will never forget you baby. I swear... there's no one else in the universe that could ever compare to you... you're my hope, my love, and my everything."

Logan's eyes were bright with tears as Carlos looked understanding, grateful, and slightly calmer. But his eyes were starting to glaze over as he looked at Logan... like he was seeing through the love of his life instead of seeing _him_.

"I love... you too... Logan. So... much... never forget-"

Logan cried out in agony as the heart rate monitor flat lined. Reaching up, blinking through his tears he gently closed his lover's eyes. Out of respect. His hand released Carlos', sobs shaking his small frame as he realized he'd never see his love smile again, never hear that laugh, or see his eyes light up when they made love.

But in that moment Logan knew one thing... he'd never forget. Never forget the memories, the good and the bad, never forget the boy that lay before him, the boy that changed his whole world. And he'd see him again... someday. Because afterall... they were made for each other. They were one.

He would never forget Carlos Garcia.

**MyHeroRaven**


End file.
